Mario
Mario & Luigi: Friends In Greed 'is a game developed by Next Level Games and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is the sixth entry in the Mario & Luigi series of Role-Playing Games, it is also the third game to have character sprites rendered into a 3D environment, the first being Dream Team for the Nintendo 3DS. The story of the game revolves around Mario and Luigi having to retrieve the seven Star Cogs in order to fix the Star Clock, which has been sabotashed by Wario and Waluigi. The game was the first in the series to be developed by Next Level Games instead of AlphaDream. Story Gameplay Mario & Luigi: Friends In Greed is a turn-based role-playing game in which the player controls either the Mario Bros. or the Wario Bros. as they navigate through the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros. adventure separately but in certain parts of the story, the four brothers can travel together and perform a few special out-of-battle techniques. Throughout the game, the story will change roles between Mario ( ) and Luigi ( ) who are searching for the Star Cogs in order to fix the Star Clock and Wario ( ) and Waluigi ( ) who have stolen the Koopa Cruiser in order to find the game's villain Bishop Rocco, beat him up, steal all of his untold riches for themselves and sell his robots for millions of coins. Battle System The battle system in the game is split into three versions depending on who is playing. Mario and Luigi's system plays like regular battling from past installments as the bros can still Jump, Hammer, Use Items, Use Bros. Attacks, and Flee from battle while Wario and Waluigi's system is almost the same except with some different Bros. Attacks and in-battle options, Burp and Fart replacing the Jump command, and Strangle replacing the Hammer command. Group Battles, are basically the two systems in one fight. Bros. Attacks Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi obtain Bros. Attacks during their adventure by catching Nabbit who has stolen some from the basement of Peach's Castle. There are ten Bros. Attacks in total, five of which are retrieved by Mario and Luigi, and the other five retrieved by Wario and Waluigi. 'Mario and Luigi 'Wario and Waluigi' Items Battle Cards Battle Cards are objects that Mario and company collect and buy randomly throughout the game. They are found in various shops and locations throughout the game and serve the purpose of acting as secret weapons in battle. During battles, the player creates a deck of 10 Battle Cards, one of which will be played each turn. These range from boosting stats, dealing damage, or lowering an enemies stats or level. Each one needs a different amount of Star Points to use. Star Points are earned by preforming action commands correctly, in which the player will be given word ratings, "OK", "Good, "Great", "Excellent" and "Amazing", depending on how well the player prefoms these actions. The cards will reset once they've all been played. 'List of Cards' Characters 'Playable' 'Supporting' 'Antagonists' Locations Gallery 'Character Artwork' MLSS+BM_Artwork_-_Mario.png|'Mario' MLSS+BM_Artwork_-_Luigi.png|'Luigi' SEXUAL.png|'Wario' Homo.png|'Waluigi' Starlow3.png|'Starlow' Popple34.png|'Popple' Bowser SS.png|'Bowser' BishopRocco.png|'Bishop Rocco' 625px-Midbus Artwork - Mario and Luigi BiS.png|'Midbus' PrincessPeach3333.png|'Princess Peach' 348px-Toadsworth PiT.png|'Toadsworth' Toadbert 2.png|'Toadbert' Trivia Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games